Lágrimas de fortaleza
by longliveotakus500
Summary: Al final esas lágrimas demuestran tu fuerza y de que eres capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa. AU


Los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por las cortinas del cuarto el cual se estaba empezando a iluminar poco a poco. El cuarto a primera vista no parecía la gran cosa, de hecho era solo un cuarto común y corriente en un simple departamento con cosas que usaría usualmente un chico o chica de secundaria o preparatoria: una cama, televisión, un armario y todos sus útiles referentes a actividades escolares en una mesa mediana. De repente el despertador que se encontraba en una mesita de a lado empezó a sonar emitiendo un molesto sonido de campana que iba aumentando mas y mas; la figura que se encontraba envuelta en las sabanas de su cama empezó a moverse entre estas buscando de alguna forma que lograran amortiguar el incesante ruido del despertador. Así se la paso por lo menos 5 minutos cuando de repente decidió pararse dejando a un lado todas las sabanas que la envolvían.

-Al final me pregunto por que puse esto en primer lugar- Fue lo que dijo mientras trataba de acallar el despertador y miraba la hora

-10 a.m., en serio que demonios

Tiro la alarma sobre la cama y se dirigió a su mesa que tenia cientos de papeles amontonados en esta y rápidamente empezó a revolverlos hasta que pudo encontrar un teléfono celular. Al encenderlo este contenía varias alarmas una seguida de la otra que se supone debieron haber sonado al unisono desde las 7:00, tres horas antes, extrañada busco mas indicios en el celular el cual se encontraba lleno de notas hechas desde hace una semana diciendo básicamente que no olvidase el día de hoy. Sin saber la razón de esto dirigió su mirada hacia un pequeño almanaque que tenia en la pared, este se encontraba en el mes de noviembre pero todos los días de este se encontraban tachados con una tinta color rojo, mirándose un poco nerviosa cambio la pagina hacia el siguiente mes y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa al ver el primer día de este rodeado de un circulo rojo

-Nonononononono, esto no puede ser posible, no hoy, lo hubiese recordado en primer lugar

Saco de nuevo su teléfono y empezó a sudar frió al ver como la fecha era la misma del almanaque

-...Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma o tal vez un error, si seguro es eso, tal vez solo sea un almanaque del año pasado o algo así jeje-se dijo no muy convencida a si misma

Sin embargo volteo su mirada a la mesa y vio como esta se encontraba llena de notas con el mismo mensaje que los de su celular, busco en el despertador y la caratula de este indicaba la misma fecha que lo demás: primero de diciembre

-...Creo que al final...si se me olvido

-0-

Frenda Seivelun era alguien que se podría denominar normal: una chica extranjera con un antiguo trabajo de mercenaria que actualmente asiste a la secundaria, vive con el resto de sus amigos y su hermana en un pequeño departamento en una ciudad adelantada 30 años en materia de ciencia y tecnología llena de espers, la mayor parte de su misma edad, con poderes generalmente catalogados como sobrenaturales, bueno excepto por la parte de su pasado como mercenaria y los poderes espers su vida se había vuelto bastante común, tanto que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba en restaurantes familiares con el resto de sus amigas. Obviamente después de que pasaran cientos de crisis y una que otra guerra tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad donde vivía era algo obvio que tenia que tomar la decisión de que era el momento de dejar esa clase de actividades por el bien de su hermanita, aunque esto no era muy efectivo ya que de alguna forma el resto de sus amigas terminaban en medio de alguna clase de conflicto.

Pero por ahora esto no era muy importante para la chica rubia que se encontraba caminado por las calles de la ciudad, se notaba que iba con prisa mientras en su mirada se mostraba un poco de angustia. Por cada aparador que pasaba podía observar toda clase de anuncios, ofertas y eventos relacionados con la temporada navideña que recién estaba empezando y estos atraían a cientos de personas dificultándole mas su paso por las banquetas.

-De todos los días en los que pude elegir para quedarme con mi trasero en la cama, ¡Hoy! ¡Tenia que ser hoy!

Entre murmullos y quejas por lo bajo empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud de gente que se formaba ante los aparadores empujándolos de vez en cuando casi sin importarle a quien podría dejar tumbado en la calle. Su destino era el distrito comercial de la ciudad el cual para su fortuna se encontraba a tan solo un par de cuadras del departamento.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo, cómo?

Finalmente después de tratar de esquivar a los varios transeúntes de las banquetas y ser golpeada sin querer por un par de estos llego al distrito comercial, el distrito escolar 15. Las tiendas y los restaurantes era algo común en el distrito por lo que la afluencia de gente era un mayor, así que tomando un gran respiro decidió acelerar el paso siguiendo chocando contra la mayor parte de los estudiantes y transeúntes que se encontrara por el camino. Decidió descansar un rato y levanto su vista al cielo, su vista capto a uno de los pocos edificios que sobresalía sobre el distrito: tenia una forma hexagonal y un color pálido mientras que el sol hacia que las ventanas brillasen, al verlo solo se formo una pequeña sonrisa y reanudo su marcha.

-0-

Tardo menos de lo esperado en llegar y cuando puso un pie dentro del edificio pudo dar un respiro, al final el recorrido resulto un poco agotador para ella debido a la cantidad de peatones que tuvo que esquivar. Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar por el enorme complejo cuando un ruido llamo su atención e hizo que se inclinara con dolor. En ese instante recordó que al salir de su departamento literalmente solo se hecho un café frió a la boca para engañar un poco al hambre, no hace falta decir que no funciono. Trato de buscar alguna clase de golosina en su bolso pero para su desgracia no encontró nada por lo cual no tenia ,mas solución que ir a algún café familiar. Pensó en ignorar el ruido y constante dolor diciéndose a si misma que se ocuparía de ello cuando regresara pero este se hacia mas molesto e intenso por lo que se dirigió al ascensor que la llevaría a los restaurantes del complejo. Avanzaba lentamente ahora debido al dolor en su estomago pero finalmente logro llegar al la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse, entró y espero a que llegara a las plantas intermedias.

Al llegar a su destino sus fuerzas la habían abandonado casi en su totalidad ya que tuvo que soportar el ascenso del elevador por veinte pisos por lo que al salir lo hacia de una forma que asemejaba a la de un zombi sacado de película de terror. Busco el café mas cercano que pudo pero en esto se llevo 15 minutos gracias a que la mayoría se encontraban con una cantidad significativa de gente, cuando finalmente encontró uno entro ya casi arrastrándose a este, (para la extrañeza de la poca clientela) dejo el dinero suficiente para un par de bocadillos y un café en el mostrador, se arrastro hacia una mesa y se sentó en una silla. Mucha gente la observo con curiosidad ya que parecía una muñeca cuyo espíritu se estuviese escapando de su cuerpo debido a que permaneció inmóvil en la silla y con la mirada perdida. Pasaron pocos minutos y su orden estaba lista por lo que una mesera se acerco a su mesa dejando la orden enfrente de ella. Sin previo aviso los ojos de Frenda se iluminaron y sin decir nada se abalanzo sobre la comida metiéndose cada bocadillo que le cupiera en su boca casi llorando de felicidad, aunque su mirada capto rápidamente de la mesera que aun no se había retirado y la miraba de forma preocupante, sonrojándose un poco decidió seguir comiendo de manera algo mas calmada.

-0-

Salio del café completamente satisfecha aunque algo apresurada y empezó a correr hacia el ascensor mas esta vez este ya se había ido por lo que se quedo a lado de la puerta a esperarlo cuando su vista capto a una persona rubia discutiendo con una castaña entre la gente que pasaba ante ella. Se formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Miiiiii-saaaaaa-kiiiiii-saaaaaan!

Ambas chicas voltearon y al ver que había captado su atención Frenda se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba y sin ningún previo aviso abrazo a la rubia que estaba completamente paralizada.

-!Misaki-san al final cuanto tiempo ha pasado!

La chica en cuestión se trataba de Shokuhou Misaki la Reina de Tokiwadai conocida mejor como Mental Out la quinta esper mas poderosa de la ciudad, que no podía evitar tener una cara que mezclaba la sorpresa con la irritación

-Fre-Fre-Fre-Frenda ¿Qu-que-que haces aquí?

-Bueno, vine a ocuparme de algún par de cosas, pero yo no importo mucho en todo caso al final me alegra volver a verte, creí que te habías ido de la ciudad después de lo de lo que paso con...

-¡Ahem!

Ambas voltearon para ver a la chica castaña de brazos cruzados mirando a ambas de forma...poco placentera

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- Le pregunto la chica castaña de manera algo fría y cortante

-Oh vaya...eres tu...esto...

Misaki soltándose del abrazo de Frenda y con una gran sonrisa en la cara tomo la mano de Frenda y la de la otra chica y las junto para sorpresa de ambas

-Frenda llegas en el momento indicado, ella es Misaka Mikoto-san una gran amiga mía y que espero que te puedas llevar bien con ella.

-¿¡AMIGA!? ¿¡En que momento tu y yo nos convertimos en amigas caderas de...?!

La pobre castaña no pudo terminar ya que Misaki sin previo aviso la atrapo en un abrazo

-Jeje como veras Frenda a Misaka-san le encanta mucho bromear, pero la verdad es de ambas nos llevamos muy bien tanto que ambas vamos a la misma escuela a pesar de estar en clases distintas, ¿No es así MI-SA-KA-SAN?

-¡En primer lugar quítame tus pechos de encima!

Misaka trata de librarse del abrazo de Misaki mas esta la soltó tan impredeciblemente como la había abrazado. Frenda por su parte que había mirado toda la escena no sabía exactamente que decir, tomando un gran respiro decidió extender su mano hacía Misaka

-Bueno..supongo que esta bien...al final supongo que cualquier amiga de Misaki podría ser mi amiga también

Un poco extrañada le extendió también poco a poco la mano y se la estrecho aunque en su cara no se viera tan segura. Mientras Misaki ahora mostrándose un poco mas nerviosa continuo:

-B-b-bueno parece ser que ambas se llevaran bien pero creo que es demasiada charla por ahora, creo que dijiste que te estabas ocupando de un par de cosas ¿no es cierto Frenda? Creo que es hora de que...

-¡Oye espera!

Ambas voltearon a Misaka que ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados

-Dime ¿como se conocieron tu y Shokuhou?

Los ojos de Misaki se dilataron al escuchar la pregunta y nerviosamente se acerco hacia Misaka

-Oh por favor Misaka-san dudo mucho que Frenda pueda tener el suficiente tiempo para una historia tan vieja y poco interesante como esa ¿no es así?

-Vaya Misaki-san se nota que estas muy apurada ¿Sera acaso que tienes a alguien esperando, tal vez a ese chico?

-¡Po-po-por supuesto que no!, es solo que no se supone que...

-¿Chico? ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-Bueno Misaka-san hace un buen tiempo Misaki-san me contó la historia de como un chico la rescato de unos delincuentes mientras solo era una chica en su primer año de secundaria

-No me digas- Fue la respuesta de Misaka que denotaba un cierto sarcasmo con ella

-Oh pero debiste verla en ese entonces, al final básicamente no dejaba de hablar de él todos los días, estaba completamente perdida por el llamándole su príncipe y estaba completamente convencida que algún día se reencontraría con el

Misaki quedo petrificada mientras un sudor frió recorría todo su cuerpo, no sabia que hacer y mientras Misaka disimulaba infructuosamente ocultar una risa Frenda seguía con el vergonzoso relato

-Simplemente no se callaba y esperaba volver a cruzarse con el chico, lo cual ahora que recuerdo

Miro a Misaki mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un poco maliciosa

-Tal vez sea por él la razón por la que ese par de chicas crecieron

Al decir esto apunto al obviamente crecido pecho de Misaki y mientras esta se sonrojaba a niveles preocupantes Misaka termino explotando de la risa

-Yo solo lo digo por que al final la ultima vez que la vi... bueno no estaban tan... desarrolladas, por si decirlo, tal vez la leche que debió haber tomado en todo ese tiempo le dio una cierta ayuda. Lo que hace alguien por amor ¿no crees?

Misaka estaba completamente adolorida, nuca había reído tanto en su vida mientras que Misaki estaba sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies, uno podría haber jurado en ese momento que una nube de vapor no paraba de salirse de su cabeza y sus orejas

-Bueno fue un gusto verlas a ambas pero creo que es hora de que me vaya, ya se me hizo un poco tarde así por ahora las dejo, espero volver a encontrarlas algún día de estos

Sin mas que decir se fue del lugar dejando solas a las dos chicas

-Sabes tal vez si nos llevemos bien, que gran amiga la tuya ¿eh Shokuhou?

-...Lo se, hay veces que simplemente quiero abrazarla...

Misaka levanto la ceja ante esta respuesta y la observo

-...en el cuello...con una soga...muy, muy fuerte- dijo Misaki mientras tenia una sonrisa que ocultaba ciertamente las ganas de querer matar a alguien

Dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda Misaka solo soltó un suspiro

-Tranquila estoy segura de que tu príncipe te estará esperando... amiga

-No te emociones

-0-

Tomo el ascensor y espero un largo tiempo para llegar a la planta deseada mientras observaba como cada gente que la acompañaba bajaba en plantas inferiores. Cuando llego al piso 60 se encontraba completamente sola, espero unos minutos mas y finalmente llego al piso 64. Al abrirse las puertas observo un largo y amplio corredor mientras a su derecha se encontraban habitaciones con doble puertas corredizas completamente cerradas y sin ninguna clase de distinción sobre ellas. Salio del ascensor y empezó a recorrer solo escuchando el sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo, paso delante de un par de puertas cuando de pronto se detuvo frente a una. Acerco su mano hacia su bolso y empezó a buscar en este alguna clase de objeto pero después de andar revolviendo vio que no había nada en este por lo que decidió mejor buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y..nada, un poco mas nerviosa ahora busco en los bolsillos de su camisa con el mismo resultado. Completamente asustada termino buscando incluso debajo de su boina o el interior de sus zapatos pero el resultado fue infructuoso.

-Sigh...¡IDIOTAIDIOTAIDIOTAIDIOTA! ¡MALDITA IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDA PERRA HIJA DE LA GRAN...

-0-

Tardo casi toda la mañana en ir y regresar al complejo pero finalmente se encontraba de nuevo ante las puertas dobles. Tomo una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura haciendo que estas soltaran el seguro, tomo la manija y abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba sumido en completa oscuridad mas solo avanzo un par de pasos para oírse el ruido de un interruptor y todo la oscuridad se esfumo de inmediato. La verdad es de que esta era un departamento igual al que habitaba con sus amigos solo con la diferencia de que tan solo la entrada parecía la recepción de un hotel. Era una habitación amplia en incluso se podía ver una escalera de caracol que daba a otro piso. Cerro la puerta tras de ella a lo cual se pudo escuchar un ligero "click" dando a entender que el seguro había sido colocado de nuevo, dejo su bolso en un sillón cercano y su chaqueta encima de este y se encamino hacia uno de los pasillos que se encontraban lejos de la sala. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, al hacerlo una cálida sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras observaba el interior del cuarto.

Cajas de tamaños tanto grandes como pequeñas estaban alineadas en orden, algunas solo estaban sin mas como si nadie las hubiese tocado, otras por el otro lado estaban envueltas en papeles de distintos colores y con toda clase de moños y tarjetas adjuntos a estos. Empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del cuarto donde se encontraba una pequeña caja sin adornar, la tomo de forma delicada como si fuera demasiado frágil y el mas mínimo descuido la rompiera y la deposito sobre una mesa que tenia ademas varios controles etiquetados, papel de envoltura de distinto color y una fotografía enmarcada. Se sentó en la silla y abrió un cajón del que saco unas tijeras, cinta y un lazo rojo, miró la foto que tenia en su mesa y sin mas que decir empezó a cortar el papel de regalo que tenia a su alcance.

-0-

Era ya de tarde en la ciudad y Frenda había regresado a su departamento en el distrito escolar 7, cuando llego la mayor parte de sus amigas y su hermana ya se encontraban comiendo por lo que se sorprendieron al verla tan tarde ya que no la habían visto en toda la mañana. Dijo como excusa que se había encontrado con una vieja amiga y que esta la había sacado a comprar cosas a un centro comercial. No muy convencidas excepto por su hermana le dejaron un lugar de la mesa y esta se les unió a la comida.

La tarde paso sin ninguna clase de contratiempo mientras acompañaba a su hermana viendo la televisión y le ayudaba con su tarea. Cuando la hora marco 6:00 p.m. sus amigas empezaron a irse ya que habían acordado ir a un restaurante familiar a pasar el rato y cenar pero Frenda rechazo la oferta

-Al final termine quedando con alguien en otro lugar y bueno...no puedo llagar tarde

Las chicas la vieron extrañadas no sabiendo que decir mientras Frenda apartaba sus ojos de los de ellas algo apenada

-No sera ¿que conseguiste novio?

-¡¿N-n-novio?! No seas ridícula Mugino yo un novio, por favor es solo alguien con el que he conversado antes, nada personal jeje

-¿Segura? Te veo súper nerviosa tal vez...

-No, estoy completamente bien, sin novio, relación amorosa, persona especial o algo por el estilo, tal vez solo sean cosas tuyas Kinuhata

-¿En serio?, Bueno seria súper triste que consiguieras un novio mientras Mugino y yo seguimos estando súper solas

En tan solo unos segundos Frenda pudo observar como ahora Kinuhata sostenía su cabeza con dolor mientras Mugino se encontraba mas irritada

-B-bueno estoy tan sola como ustedes por el momento si eso quieres decir...

-Si tu lo dices- Se empezaron a dirigir a la puerta- Ademas siempre creí que serias una de las que iría tras Hamazura

Dándose la vuelta, se despidieron y la dejaron. Se encontraba un poco sonrojada pero algo capto rápidamente su atención: era su hermanita que la miraba de forma algo curiosa

-No te preocupes estaré aquí al anochecer

-Nya, ¿E-en seri te gusta Hamazura?

-Sera mejor que hablemos de eso cuando regrese- le dijo un poco irritada -Cuídate y no te quedes jugando videojuegos hasta tarde

Salio y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús mas cercana mientras cargaba su bolso con extrema precaución. Vio como un autobús dejaba la parada por lo que trato de alcanzarlo corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo pero este ya se encontraba bastante lejos y sus gritos pidiéndole que se detuviese eran infructuosos, antes de que le diese alguna otra rabieta como la de la mañana decidió mejor empezar a caminar hacia su destino.

-0-

Se llevo una hora caminando cuando otro autobús paso, solo se notaba algo cansada por lo que agradecida se subió y sentó en el asiento mas cercano. Llevaba poca gente y solo se escuchaba el ruido de las ruedas una canción que llevaba el chófer cuando se detuvo de repente. El autobús había llegado a uno de los puestos fronterizos de la ciudad por lo que los pasajeros tendrían que mostrar una tarjeta de identificación para poder salir. Frenda saco la suya y se la enseño a vigilante y después de una pequeña inspección tanto como a ella como a los pocos pasajeros el autobús pudo dejar la ciudad reanudando su recorrido.

Tardo media hora cuando de improvisto se bajo en una parada solitaria solo iluminada por un farol y empezó a caminar hacia una pequeña colina con gran rapidez. Cuando llego a las estrellas hacían su aparición en el cielo nocturno mientras las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el paisaje. Encontró entre la soledad de la colina un árbol y una banca a los cuales se dirigió y se sentó en el césped

-Lamento llegar tarde, no sabes el día que tuve

Saco de su bolsa una lata de macarela y un abrelatas y la abrió empezando a comer

-Sabes hace mucho que no como de esta marca, era la que mis padres siempre me compraban cuando era niña, eso siempre me trae buenos recuerdos

Suspiro y dejando la lata a un lado continuo

-Pero suficiente sobre mi, al final el que importa ahora eres tu

Saco de su bolso una caja pequeña envuelta en papel verde con un moño rojo y la deposito en el suelo

-Feliz cumpleaños, ¿apuesto a que ni siquiera te acordabas no es así? Al final tu eres la clase de persona que olvida su propio cumpleaños

Abrió la caja con cuidado y de esta saco un reloj de bolsillo de plata que en el interior tenia grabado un nombre y la fecha del día: 1 de diciembre

-Aun recuerdo el día que lo viste en ese aparador, estabas completamente convencido de que llegarías a comprarlo aunque por la cara que pusimos cuando nos enteramos del precio era mucho mejor dejarlo así sin mas..jeje

Puso el reloj en el pasto y una suave brisa soplo agitando su cabello, saco ademas de su bolso una fotografía enmarcada, era la misma foto que tenia en su departamento y en esta se podía observar a ella junto a otros tres chicos: una de ellos era una chica de pelo negro con unos grandes audífonos sobre su cabeza con una camiseta rosa, usaba chaqueta amarilla, shorts azules y unas botas con calcetines negros, perecía estar peleando con Frenda tratando mantener su espacio en la foto mientras esta la apartaba a un lado con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, los otros dos chicos tenían una apariencia casi igual: tenían un cabello café largo que le llegaban a los hombros y ojos del mismo color, ambos usaba una chaqueta con una capucha que les cubría la cabeza, pero mientras una era de color negra con shorts del mismo color, la otra era rojo con azul y unos shorts negros. Ambos la llevaban sin abrochar y sus camisas eran de color azul y blanco respectivamente con calcetines de los mismos colores que sus camisas. Una de ellas tomaba de la mano a la otra persona mientras sonreía hacia la cámara, la otra se mostraba un poco nerviosa y tenia un poco baja la mirada ocultándola con la capucha de su chaqueta.

-En el momento en que me presentaste a Shion y a Hibiki supe que nos llevaríamos bien, y a pesar de las discusiones entre Hibiki y yo siempre logramos mantenernos unidos mientras tu y Shion trataban lo mejor posible de mantenernos lejos de problemas...Si te soy honesta nunca odie a Hibiki a pesar de la multitud de insultos que nos soltábamos día a día, la quería tanto que no sabes lo mucho que me alegre por ella cuando la eligieron junto con Shion para ese programa de experimentos pero... ... ... ... al final cuando nos dieron la noticia de que ambas se habían ido...gracias a ese estúpido accidente me sentía llena de odio pero al mismo tiempo desconsolada, quería desahogarme pero no encontraba la forma...quería hacer pagar a los malditos responsables por sus faltas costara lo que me costara, pero luego te observe a ti...estabas completamente destrozado...no era para mas pero cuando levantaste tu mirada pude comprender, esos ojos llenos de inocencia tratando de decirme y convencerse de que todo era alguna clase de mal sueño mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en estos, simplemente dejaste sacar todos tus sentimientos mientras me abrazabas desconsolado.

-...Al final nosotros terminamos solos y nos separamos por un tiempo, tu por un lado siguiendo tu vida normal de estudiante manteniendo vivos los recuerdos de Shion y de Hibiki mientras que yo me adentre mas y mas en ese mundo oscuro que se encuentra bajo toda la superficie de ciencia y progreso...pero cuando te volví a encontrar creí que todo seria distinto, que gracias a la muerte de Shion algo cambiaría y ya no serias el mismo...creí que de alguna forma la oscuridad de esta retorcida ciudad te atraparía y te arrastraría a cometer los mismos actos impensables que yo he cometido a lo largo de se tiempo, estaba completamente equivocada. Cuando te vi a los ojos vi al mismo chico que me encontré en el primer día que llegue a esta ciudad, estaba completamente aliviada de que no siguieras el mismo camino que yo...todo para que tiempo después mi estupidez lo echara a perder de nuevo...pude haber sido mas rápida o precavida para evitarlo y dejarte a ti y a Fremea fuera de todo pero al final...

Suspiro coloco la foto en el suelo y levanto su vista, esta se encontró con lo que parecía ser una pequeña tumba improvisada en sus ojos se empezaron a acumular las lagrimas y sus llantos ahogados se podían escuchar gracias a la soledad en la que se encontraba

-Hace tiempo me preguntaste por que tus lagrimas eran algo bueno de ti, la respuesta es simple esas lágrimas son el cerrojo de seguridad de tu sentido común y aseguraran que no te desviaras del camino correcto sin importar el obstáculo, eso es algo que yo tardare en aprender pero que tu me enseñaste, tienes la fuerza suficiente para llorar y perdonar cualquier cosa y seguir adelante...solo hubiese deseado...no haberlo aprendido de esta forma...al final te amo Kanou-chan

Completamente destrozada tiro sus manos al suelo, sus lagrimas seguían acumulándose en sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas, sus llantos hacían eco en la noche y las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza siendo estas las únicas testigos de su tristeza

* * *

 **Bueno, no queda decir para mas que leí TAMNI NT 12 y se me hizo un volumen que me provoco muchos feels, siendo una de las cosas que mas me gustaron el desarrollo de personaje de Frenda, no solo arrojaron cosas interesantes sobre el personaje sino que también me lanzo de lleno una nueva ship en la cara. Esto deja en claro algunas cosas sobre su personaje pero igual hace que me plantee nuevas preguntas que espero Kamachi conteste en las siguientes novelas, que se nota van a venir con cosas aun mas grandes.**

 **Pero en fin con este one shot (aunque no parezca uno) rompo el hiatus en el que me encontraba y espero poder seguir escribiendo capítulos, crear nuevas historias y terminar las que andan rondando por ahí.**

 **Déjenme** **sus amenazas y criticas en las reviews y espero poder verlos pronto.**

 **TAMNI le pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi ningún personaje al igual que imagen usada me pertenece. Chao**


End file.
